headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Electrocution
| image = | classification = Injury | franchises = Hammer Horror Jurassic Park Marvel Universe | films = Attack of the 50 Foot Woman Jurassic Park | programs = Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles | comics = | characters = | related = Electrokinesis }} Electrocution is what happens when ya get zapped by a bagajillion volts of electricity and your hair stands out. It can also kill ya too if you're not careful. In film Attack of the 50 Foot Woman The fifty-foot gigantess known as Nancy Archer had to wrestle with some power lines in a mad quest to get to her cheating husband. Although she was durable enough to survive the ambient electrical discharges, she was not strong enough to stand up to an exploding transformer, which ultimately killed her. Chopping Mall Park Plaza Mall janitor Walter Paisley got uppity with one of the roving Killbots who fired a taser at him. The taser landed in a puddle of water at Paisley's feet. When Walter swung his mop to attack the Killbot, it activated the electric charge, electrocuting him. Jurassic Park The fences surrounding the animal paddocks at Jurassic Park were electrified. When the power was down, little Tim Murphy tried scaling one of the high fences to get a way from a Tyrannosaur. The power came back on midway through his climb and he got zapped. The discharge sent him flying across the air and he was severely stunned but otherwise okay. Jurassic Park (1993) In television Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles In her battle against a T-888 Terminator named Cromartie, the Terminator known as Cameron Phillips pulled up an electrical cable and jammed it into her opponents throat, temporarily shorting him out. Like all Terminators, Cromartie was able to reboot after 120 seconds. Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles: Pilot In comics Marvel Universe The super-villain known as Electro possesses the ability to generate a strong electrical discharge, which he can use to defeat his enemies. This power is also known as Electrokinesis. He has used it numerous times in his ongoing battles against Spider-Man. Appearances Films * Alienator - A prisoner gets electrocuted. * Carrie - Carrie moves some live wires and a sprinkler system that electrocutes students in a gymnasium. * Child's Play 2 * Chopping Mall * Curse of Frankenstein, The * Dollman vs. Demonic Toys Television * Gotham: Heavydirtysoul - Tabitha Galavan electrocutes Barbara Kean. * Isis: ...And Now You Don't * Doctor Who: The Woman Who Fell to Earth - Grace O'Brien is electrocuted while stopping the Gathering coil. Comics * Amazing Spider-Man 363 - Spider-Man knocks Carnage onto the third rail of the NY subway system. * Dirty Pair: Start the Violence - Kei uses a Shock Glove to electrocute a militia guard. * Kick-Ass 1 - Criminals hook a car battery to Kick-Ass' nuts. * Marvel Spotlight 3 - Kraig's metal hand is struck by lightning, killing him. * Miss America 2 - Shocker is electrocuted to death after falling into an electric eel tank. * More Fun Comics 101 - Johnny Quick hits an electric fence while pursuing some criminals. * Superman Vol 2 0 - Conduit electrocutes a security guard. * Tales of Suspense 97 - Jasper Sitwell tries to undo Iron Man's mask and receives an electric shock. Novels * Carrie - Carrie White activates a sprinkler system while electrical systems are going haywire, killing two students. References Category:Injuries